It is known to periodically release a spray of insecticide, perfume, or the like, into a defined area to overcome the presence of unwanted insects or unpleasant odors. This process is often done manually with the use of an aerosol spray dispenser, and can prove inconvenient as one must remember to periodically cause a spray to be released. Additionally, a further inconvenience is that the manual nature of the process makes it difficult to release a consistent dose in terms of the quantity of the spray. It is accordingly an object of at least one embodiment of the present invention to go at least some way towards addressing the above inconveniences, or to at least provide the public with a useful choice.
In this document the term “comprise”, “comprises”, or “comprising”, if and when used, should be interpreted to be non-exclusive, ie should be interpreted to convey “consisting of or including”.